myfilmandgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Church
Mr. Church is a mysterious individual who apparently does business dealings inside a Church. However, Church is really an agent for the CIA. His Signature Weapon of Choice is the HK416. Church's real name is unknown. Biography After meeting with two of the top Mercenaries, Trent Mauser and Barney Ross, Church recruits the Expendables for a mission to Vilena to assassinate General Garza, but in actuality, the mission is for the the Expendables to assassinate Church's rogue colleague, James Munroe, in order to halt his attempts to profiteer from the drug trade. The only known information about Church is that he does not take double-crossing lightly, and poses enough of a threat to use any means necessary to right any wrong-doing. He is briefly mentioned by Ross (with a photograph being shown of him outside of a Church) later on during the mission in Vilena, when the possibility arises of backing out and letting Church know about it, but the Expendables decide to stick with the mission. Payback After the Vilena mission, Mr. Church holds a grudge for Barney Ross and his team for destroying just about all of his drugs, killing Munroe and stealing $5 million from him (at least in his mind). He meets up with Barney, telling him he ows him a debt and making him do a mission to pay that debt, he also gives them a new member Maggie to help with the mission, but on that mission one of the Expendables, Billy is killed by a mysterious man named Jean Vilain. In his grief, Ross lashes out at Church over the phone, saying that he is the kind of guy who calls the shots and having other do his dirty work for him while he lacks the guts to do it himself. Aiding the Expendables Though it does not appear like it, Ross' words hit Church rather hard. After Ross and his team are rescued by Trench, Church is revealed to be the one behind their rescue and also an employer of Trench and his team and so he and Trench aid the Expendables in their battle against Vilain. In the battle Church kills hordes of Sangs with Trench. After the battle he says goodbye to Barney and leaves with Trench, Booker and Maggie. He gifts Ross with a new airplane, the GZ-1162 Soviet biplane. ''The Expendables 3 Strangely, Church did not appear in The Expendables 3 as the star stated that, he turn down for the film after only received Three Million salary as the director denial his request for a Four Million. Trivia *Bruce Willis was not the original choice to play Mr. Church. Sylvester Stallone has admitted that casting Church was difficult. The role was first offered to Arnold Schwarzenegger, who went on to play Trent Mauser, and then to Kurt Russell, who turned the role down. *During production of ''The Expendables 2, Church was rumoured to be one of the film's main antagonists. However, It was replaced with Jean-Claude Van Damme during in the final phase.